<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sorry, Pizza Guy Poe by Bubble_Tea_Bee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23047135">Sorry, Pizza Guy Poe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubble_Tea_Bee/pseuds/Bubble_Tea_Bee'>Bubble_Tea_Bee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Alternate Universe - Pizza Place, Finn is precious, Fluff, Implied Poe Dameron/Finn, M/M, Poe Dameron Is A Mess, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Poe Dameron/Finn Fluff, Poe is precious, finn loves poe, poe is a pizza guy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:29:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23047135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubble_Tea_Bee/pseuds/Bubble_Tea_Bee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe sucks at a few things. Delivering pizza is most definitely one of them. He has a hard time showing up on time, which makes him give away the pizza for free. Rey, though is his friend, can't afford him messing up anymore. She says that if he's to mess up on more time, he's fired. Poe arrives at Finn's house way past the due time. Finn has a heart though, and will buy the pizza on one condition...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Male/Male - Relationship, Poe Dameron/Finn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sorry, Pizza Guy Poe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is an AU originally made by dumbasspoe on Twitter. I wanted to make it a bit longer as well as have some cuteness. It will have the same summary as they had written, but with some shortening. The end, when they hold hands, came from sapphicxrey on twitter. I simply thought that they should hold hands and confess how much they really came to love and care for each other after the months they've known one another.</p><p>*This is also my first work so I do hope you enjoy!*</p><p>:0)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Poe, I know you need this job, but you can't keep showing up late. We're losing money because of this!" Poe watches as Rey paces around her office. The Pizza Parlor has been passed down from child to child. Before Rey, her mother owned the place. Before Rey's mother was her mother and before Rey's mother's mother, it was her's. The chain kept on going. Poe bounces his left leg up and down. He has always had a problem with managing his time. "Not only do you show up late, you also deliver the pizza way past the time it should arrive!" Rey stopps pacing and crosses her arms. She stands in front of Poe, giving him a small glare. Poe, in return to her glare, gives a hesitant smile.</p><p> "Come on, Rey. I'm working on my time management. I promise to improve, I swear!" Poe says, knowing that he may loose his job, again. Rey lets out a sigh, shaking her head.</p><p> "I'm sorry, Poe. We can't keep losing money." Poe's shoulders slump slightly as he lets out his own sigh. Fired again, he thinks. Just great. "I will, however," Rey's talking snaps him out of his gloomy bubble. "Give you one more chance. The next delivery is on you, Poe. If you miss this last one up, I have no choice but to fire you." Poe gives Rey his usual charming smile.</p><p> "Oh thank the stars! Rey, I will not mess this up, I swear!" Poe claims, his smile still ever present. He wraps Rey in a friendly hug before leaving her office quickly. After his talk with Rey, he knew that he couldn't mess this up. His job was on the line. Sure, it's not the highest paying job there is, but it does have a decent pay and friendly environment.</p><p> Today was slow, like many Mondays. Poe spends most of his time chatting with the cooks or very few customers that have happened to walk in. As the end of his shift approaches, the phone rings. The cashier ended up picking it up. They talked to the person on the phone for a bit before hanging up and calling Poe over.</p><p> "Hey, we just got a call for a pepperoni pizza. I heard you'd be delivering it, so I thought I'd tell ya' before the pizza was ready. You got fifteen minutes 'til it's ready, Dameron." The cashier tells Poe before waving him off. Poe lets out a small, tired sigh. He thought he'd do it tomorrow since no one was really coming in today.</p><p> Poe sits in one of the many empty chairs, waiting for the pizza to be done. As time passes, all he can think about is how he was going to make sure the pizza arrived on time. At that moment,he hears a ring from the small, little bell near the kitchen. The pizza's done and it is time for him to deliver it.</p><p> Poe takes the pizza and heads for his motorcycle. He straps the pizza to the back in a delivery bag, checking multiple times to make sure it wouldn't fly off or have any damage happen to it. He mounts his bike, kicks the stand up, and quickly drives off after turning on the engine. Poe has always enjoyed riding his motorcycle, and was known to just ride around for the fun of it. He enjoys the adrenaline rush and how the wind blew all around him. Of course, like all the times before, he rides around, nearly forgetting about the delivery. He takes a glance down at his watch before having a small heart attack. He is late. Not super late, but late enough.</p><p> Poe arrives at the address stated on the paper. He was slightly freaking out. Poe is late by fifteen minutes and has to give the pizza away for free, once again. He is most definitely loosing his job now. Poe stands at the door, pizza in hand. He rings the doorbell and listens as small, pleasant chime rang out. The door opens after a few moments, showing one of the regulars from the Pizza Parlor. Poe has stuck up chats with him once or twice, but not a lot. All he knew about the sweet man in front of him is that his name is Finn. He also knew that he's friends with Rey, and quite the looker. Poe gives Finn a charming smile, hoping to cover up his nervousness.</p><p> "Oh, hello, Poe. Seems you brought my pizza," Finn says, giving Poe a sweet smile. The moment Poe saw that smile directed towards him, he felt his heart stop. He fought to keep that small blush from appearing on his cheeks, and cleared his throat.</p><p> "Yeah. Sorry it's late though. I, ah, got sidetracked," Poe says, his smile wavering slightly.</p><p> "Something bothering you, Poe? You seem a little uneasy," Finn asks, genuine concern taking over his soft features. This man is going to be the death of me, Poe thinks to himself.</p><p> "Oh, not much. Rey just threatening to fire me. I've messed up way to many times now," Poe explains, his smile no longer present. He lets out a tired sigh, shaking his head. "Don't worry too much about it. It's my fault anyway. I just get so carried away with riding on my bike that I forget about delivery the pizzas. The moment Rey finds out that I had to give another pizza away for free, my job there is over." Finn looks at Poe, the concern washed away with understanding.</p><p> "I see." He starts. "You just need help on managing your time... Oh! I forgot about the pizza. Come in while I go get my wallet." Before Poe can protest, Finn walks away. Poe enters the house, making sure to close the door behind him as he does, and looks around at all the soft colors. Everything is well organized, nothing is clashing against each other whether it be color or furniture wise. Finn comes back with the money, giving Poe the same sweet smile he had given him earlier.</p><p> "I'll pay for the pizza if..." Finn says, trailing off slightly. Poe's chest feels slightly lighter, knowing Finn is paying for the pizza, even though he can get it for free with it being late.</p><p> "If?" Poe asks, waiting for Finn to continue.</p><p> "I'll pay for the pizza if you stay and eat it with me," He finishes. Poe stands there, processing what Finn had just told him. Finn wanted him to eat pizza with him, and  pay him for the pizza he can still get for free because it was late.</p><p> "Um, sure," Poe replies, uncertain whether he should disagree. On one hand, he could say no, give the pizza for free, tell Rey about how he failed again, and get fired. On the other...</p><p> "Cool! Lets go sit on the couch." Finn leads Poe to the living room. He takes the pizza from Poe and sets it on the coffee table before sitting down. Poe sits down right beside Finn, unsure if he should sit somewhere else. Finn opens the box and takes a slice of the pepperoni pizza. Poe watches Finn bring the slice up to his lips before taking a bite. Poe takes a slice for himself and starts to eat it. Both men sit in silence for a while as they eat their pizza.</p><p> By the time they finish eating, the entire pizza is gone and both have had their fill. Finn hands Poe the money, giving him his usual smile. "You know," Poe starts, insure if he should really say anything. "Despite the silence, I enjoyed eating pizza together."</p><p> "We can do it again, if you'd like," Finn says, chuckling. "Then we can fix that time management of your's." Finn has a joking tone, but Poe could tell he was being serious.</p><p> "Sure, I wouldn't mind doing this again. Besides, my time management may need a little tweaking," Poe tells him, his charming smile spreading across his face. "Here, let's exchange numbers." Poe gives Finn his phone and Finn gives Poe his. After exchanging numbers, Poe promises to eat pizza with Finn again when he has time and heads for his bike. Finn gives him a cheerful smile before going back into his house. Poe smiles to himself as he heads back to work.</p><p> It's been a few months since the first time Poe and Finn ate pizza together. They've had many more visits at Finn's house. Poe has fixed his time management problem due to Finn's kindness and pushing. Poe never realized how much patience that man could have when it came to him being late or messing something up. The day he was threatened by Rey with being fired, and shown that he could do his job right, she let him keep it. Every time there has been a call, Poe would instantly get on it. He'd deliver everything on time and others before the time limit. Before his shift ends, Finn always ordered a pepperoni pizza on Monday. Every single time he does, Poe brings it and they both eat beside each other. After eating the pizza together, Finn pays for the pizza and sees Poe to the door.</p><p> Poe sits beside Finn, eating pizza like they do every Monday. The weather has been becoming colder, so the fireplace in front of them is alive and burning. The warmth from the flames is pleasant to both of them, but Poe ends up wanting some other type of warmth. They have been seeing each other for months, and Poe, every time he has come to see Finn, feels his chest swell with emotions. Finn's smile always sends his heart pounding and his touch made his skin tingle. He feels hesitation start to build up, but pushes to at least show Finn his feelings.</p><p> Finn and Poe finished their pizza a while ago and were enjoying each other's company, despite no words being spoken. Poe, though full of hesitation, takes Finn's hand in his own.</p><p> "Something wrong, Poe?" Finn asks, looking down at their intertwined hands.</p><p> "Your hand looked a little cold and lonely. I thought I should give it a little bit of warmth and company," Poe replies, not looking at Finn.</p><p> "Oh? Is that so?" Finn asks, looking at Poe. Finn watches as Poe's face glows a bright red. His ears were glowing just as much as his face. "Well," He begins. Poe keeps his head forward, refusing to look at him. A large grin spreads across Finn's face as he leans he own head towards Poe's. He places a small kiss on his cheek, feeling his own face heat up. "Your cheek looked a little lonely and I thought my lips would keep it company for a bit." Poe's face looks like it's trying to become redder than it already is, but it's already as red as it will get. Poe quickly looks at Finn before planting a kiss on the tip of his nose. Poe gives his usual charming grin as Finn's face heats up as much as Poe's had done. They both give each other a smile and slightly tighten their grip on each other's hands. Saying the words 'I love you' seems to soon to the both of them, but they knew they will say it many times to one another in the future.</p><p>  Right now, all they want to do is enjoy each other's company.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>